When Will Life Began
by Anon4Us
Summary: When Kolivan's son died returning home after being thought lost, he left one thing. A grandson that Kolivan has to raise now. Between raising a new young cub and his duties to the Blade of Marmora, he will try his best. Though, years later, he failed to think of his grandson, Hunk will starting to run with the Paladins of Voltron
1. Edge of the Blade

Hi All! Based off of skdaks2's Galra!Hunk design on tumblr, here is a story of a Blade of Marmora Hunk! Its just so cute and I couldn't help myself. You must check them out for youself when given a chance here: skdaks2. tumblr. com tagged/galra%21hunk

* * *

 **Chapter One: Edge of the Blade**

Zandu never would image how many turns and twists his life would take in such a short time. Especially since he crash on this backwater planet. To actually land on world were Zarkon and his Empire hadn't reach seem like a dream. But to avoid one of the general's cruiser, he fell here on Terra or as the locals called it 'Earth'

Cute name.

And even cuter locals.

Within two 'years' of their planet's rotation, Zanbu is ready to return back home after repairing his ship. Except now he would be carrying two more passengers on the trip home and back to join the fight.

It had been a long time coming.

Slowly they made their way to the ship. The only sounds he hear were the chirping insects, their own foot steps and the soft coos of calming down a fussy cub. Even though they were the only ones around for miles, working under the cover of shadows is requires. With such a large group, anyone could spot them, even with the trees and lacking of the planet's bright moon in the sky.

But with the clearing in sight, where his ship sat, things were going to move a lot more quickly .

"Keala…"

The breaking of voice causes him to pause. Looking back as the two females of their group took to huddling close to one another. This would be the hardest part, the time where everyone says their goodbyes .

"Sis, please," sniff Keala, gripping tight to the bundle in her arms. "If you start crying, I'll start and than things get messy."

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"It isn't like I have a choice."

"Yes, yes you do!"

Placing a hand onto her sister's shoulder, he could only picture the smile Keala gave her. Both sisters look similar but his Kala always had the bright, wide smile that shines like a supernova

"Lani, I need to go. They're my family too. I can't raise our son here and we all know it. We had too many close calls with Zandu, the ship and all the neighbors. Plus, what if more of those-"

"I get it," said Lani, reaching and pulling her sister into a hug. Her tears shining in the darkness as they shared one last moment. " Just promise me you will be ok."

He felt the emotions coming from both female Terrans. It felt like he shouldn't even be watching such a private moment. If not the stress of their timeline and their need to take off before they were all discover. While he didn't want to rush the emotional farewells. Lani's mate seems to have thought the same thing as he came up to stand next to her.

"Hate to say this but we need to get going."

"I know I know," sob Lani before she reaches down to the bundle in Keala's arm. "You be good for your mama, little guy."

More coos and goodbyes before Keala made her way up the entrance of his ship. Zandu would had been blind to notice how she struggled to hold back her own tears. Glancing back one last time, he and Lani's eyes caught one another. She struggles to keep her own emotions in check for only this moment.

"You better keep them safe. I swear I will rip your head off if you don't."

Zandu could only nod his head at her threat. What could he say? There would be no words that would comfort her of the ache. Who knows when they would see each other again? What dangers they would face in space. All he could is agree as he turn his back to enter the ship. Didn't need to watch as Lani took to burying herself into her mate's arms, sobbing into his own shoulder.

But he would protect them, he would give his own life to make sure his newfound mate and their son were safe.

He only hope his father would do the same when they were together.

* * *

He held many regrets in his life. Kolivan knew each one and held them close to his heart. The many that lost their lives because of his calls on missions. The families they couldn't save and those that had a taste of freedom only for it to be swipe away. Over time, he knew that mistakes were a part of his calling. They wouldn't be able to save them all.

But he would try. He would give his own life to the cause he had swore to and serve with honor.

But did he want the Blade of Marmora's cause to cost him so much.

Not the life of his mate. He couldn't even be there while she died, to try and save her.

The time he lost with his son, his only child. Missing his first words, first steps, birthdays and so many other moments. But he couldn't put himself nor his family first. Their cause was much more important than one being. At least, Zandu grew to understood the sacrifice he had to make. When he gain his own blade, Kolivan couldn't have been more prouder of his cub than that moment.

That part of his heart died when his son vanished.

It's always a risk, every member of the Blade knew that each mission could be their last. Kolivan only wish that he went before his son. No father should bury their own child, if they were lucky enough to have a body to bury. It had been his hope that Zandu would take his role as leader. But no body, no idea what happen to his son other than the lost of his signal on the edge of the universe.

By all odds, he would never know what happen.

That is until now, two years later and Zandu's voice came over the communications system. An explanation of his crash and the repairs he had to make on his ship. It didn't matter as the only thing that Kolivan care for was the fact his son is alive.

He's coming home. That he said he is bring a surprise with him. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. The only thing that matter is that his cub was alive. To hear his voice once more is a blessing, to see that wide smile and laughter. He never thought that he would miss the sound of his cub's loud, boisterous laughter, but he did. To hear it once more made his heart soar.

They were going to be a family again

Flying out to the converging location they picked, a series of feeling and ideas flew his mind and body. What had happen to Zandu? Why so long without contact? And what of this surprise he mentions? The cub could be such a little hell raiser. Even when he was younger, running under foot and getting into so much trouble.

Funny how even as adult, he's still causing trouble.

Still, what is so important that he didn't feel the need to reveal it to him over the communication. Was it some sort of secret plan of the Empire? No, as far throw the idea was, Zandu would have not laugh. If anything, he knew the importance of their cause and wouldn't make jest of it. It had to be something else.

"Kolivan."

At hearing his name, he's brought back to reality from the pool of thoughts and memories. Aboard the small cruiser, only those he had complete trust with came on this mission. There's Bakki, his oldest friend and the closest person he had to a brother in the universe. He had been there when Zandu was born and was almost like a second father to his cub. If not for him these couple years, he might have lost himself in his grief.

A young recent Blade, a halfling by the name of Antok took to flying them out. While he only just became a Blade, he was raise along side with Zandu. His parents had been fleeing one of the many colony worlds Galra Empire had and found shelter with them. No halfing had much of a chance of being welcome in the Empire. Very few do rise without some 'special' help.

"Yes?"

Both Blades exchange looks as in his daze. Kolivan has miss something, something important now doubt.

"We're getting a distress signal…it's coming from Zandu's ship," said Bakki.

No…No…

His mouth felt dry. No, not when he's so close. Not now when he would have his cub back again.

"Is there a reply?"

Bakki shook his head, "No, nothing and he hasn't respond to our hails."

"Increase our speed and keep trying. Keep trying to get some kind of answer."

Nothing's wrong. Everything is going to be fine. They would find Zandu right beside his beaten-up cruiser. He would be moaning about how he could get it fix again if he had time. Yes, nothing more than a malfunction cruiser that he had safely landed. He would be only waiting for his father to pick him up.

Even as they close in on one of the many moon that circle around the Planet Ujarak, selected as the meeting place. Getting closer the landing point, he could feel the pressure in his chest. It's as if his heart is going to burst right out of his chest. Though, he would never let it show. Years and years of being a leader he had to keep his composure.

Even with the sight of fire and wreckage that's spread all long the ground. Metal fragments of ships and armor all around. The closer they flew it, Kolivan could make out whom they belong too.

The Empire…

"Land us."

Time tick by every so slowly as Bakki tried to find a clear spot for them to even land. Between the wreckage and rocky terrain that natural formed on the moon, its difficult. Who cares if they could land safety if they were wasting time. Zandu could be in trouble and here they were hovering over, worrying about their own safety.

Once they had landed, the three put on their masks and moved out. The heat from the fires around could feel the heat against his skin. No, couldn't give mind to it, they need to move. Taking the lead, Kolivan found himself tracking down the signal. Getting ever so closer the stronger it became. They must find the ship, they had too.

It's only when they gotten to the middle of the whole crater of the battle is where they found it. Not a quite a burning shell of it's former self, but Kolivan could make out all the scorch marks. Clearly , there had been a clash here. How? How did it happen? There shouldn't be any members of the Empire in this sector. All reports claim they were station sectors away. Why else would they had selected this area as their meeting spot.

Where they given bad info?

Does it even matter now?!

Charging through the wreckage, Kolivan didn't care of his own safety. Didn't pay attention to Bakki's cries to stop as he charge through the flames. Tearing off the entrance to the ship, he steps through the mess. He would step through very fires of the damn to get his son.

"Zandu! Zandu!"

"D-D-Dad."

Entering the head of the ship, Kolivan cough from the smoke as he came up to the pilot seat. All his thoughts were fill with pulling his boy out of there. But the sight that welcome him is one that came from one of his nightmares. There was Zandu, pin down in the pilot chair by some of the wreckage of the battle. It's clearly as worst as it appear with the amount of blood dripping on to the ground.

"H-H-Hi Dad," cough Zandu, with a weak smile. Blood streaming down his lips and from the large wounds around his midsection. Rushing over, Kolivan grip tight to the wreck and pull. Not a single inch give with all his strength. No, he could do this. He had to do this.

"Dad, s-s-sstop."

"No," hisses Kolivan, hands still gripping tight. "Bakki is here, we can get-"

"And kill me faster," laughs Zandu, coughing out more blood. How could he laugh? How could he make light of this!? "No, get Keala and the cub out."

"What?"

Resting a weak hand on his father's hand, Zandu continue to smile through his blood-stain fangs, "You're a grandpa. Pl-l-lease take care offffff…"

"No, we are getting you out of here," said Kolivan, still pulling to free his own cub. No, he is going to watch his cub raises his own cub. They were going to be a family again and death isn't in that plan.

Zandu gave his hand another squeezes which cause him to stop once more. Looking at him, Kolivan couldn't see the young cub he saw grown up. He wanted to, he so wanted to see that cub once more.

No, he looking back on an Blade, someone who was in pain and there's only one way to stop the pain. It's a protocol the Blades had for centuries. When one of them became too injured on a mission and when it's clear they wouldn't make it, they had to help.

If the Empire found one of their agents while injure.

It's an act of mercy.

Not that he thought he would have to do it to his own cub. He gave life to his cub, he shouldn't take it away.

But he's the leader of the Blade of Marmora. He couldn't afford to be a father.

Never could.

"Dad…pleassssss," hiss Zandu, still with that smile even though the light dimming from his eyes. "Take care of Ke-eala and my lil Hunk."

"…I promise, cub, I promise."

"Heh, you hadn't called me that in f-f-forever."

"And you'll always be," said Kolivan, pulling out his own blade. No doubt he would have nightmares and more regrets for his long lifetime. But this needs to be done .

"Love you."

"Same to you."

Even when the final life drains from Zandu's face, Kolivan stood there and look down at the body. Taking a deep breath, he steels his emotions as he reach for the handle poking out from over his shoulder. Taking a few tugs but it came free. He couldn't leave Zandu's blade here. They would need to get someone to collect the remains and he could give a proper burial to his cub. But he couldn't leave the blade.

Casting one more glance, Kolivan grapple with his conscience to walk away. He and the others had to move, they didn't have time for sentiment. Stepping out, his eyes fell on Bakki and Antok standing outside. Both looking back at him but with the largest of them holding a moving bundle. Bakki move first as he step forward. The neutral look gave away to concern as he saw that no one was joining him on the trip out of the ship.

"Is Zandu-"

"I did what I had too." Said Kolivan, biting his words as a way to say he didn't wish to speak of it right now.

Thankfully , his friend understood as he places a hand of comfort onto his shoulder. "There was a decease female aboard, due to the crash of course."

"Zandu mention her…"

He couldn't even keep a promise for tick to his cub. Though, she most likely died before neither of them knew she passes on.

"But we did find someone else…"

He didn't notice Antok walking over to them. Its when he saw the bundle int he halfling's arm continue to move. He could hear the soft crying coming from underneath the orange blanket. Kolivan didn't even need to look into the blankets to know what is in it. Reaching out, he took the bundle from the young Blade and finally laying on his own grandson.

He seen many young Galran cubs, but for some reason the little one in his arms seem smaller than them. He didn't have much in the way of fur, but had a mop of it on the top of his head. Still had large ears with these wide yellow eyes staring back at him. The little cub continues to wriggle and gurgle, smiling up at him with his chubby cheeks.

"Don't worry little cub. I'm going to be looking after you from now on," cooed Kolivan softy as his new little grandson try to reach up for him. He could feel the new weight of the new responsibilities in his arms and of that of his son's blade on his back.

"I will make sure nothing will happen to you."


	2. Visiting the Medical Blade

Thanks for everyone for the reviews and hope you all enjoy the second chapter along as much as the first one! Hope it is worth the wait.

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** **Visiting the Medical Blade**

They could only take what they could from the wreckage of Zandu's ship. They manage to savage anything important or vital to the Blade. Couldn't allow any of their tech laying around in case someone found the crash site. But Kolivan had more selfish motives for maintaining the cute. They found a couple bags that held some personal items. There could be more within this flaming wreckage. If there was, he wants it.

One of those bags held toys, clothing and items clearly for caring for an infant. It became useful on the way back as the young cub soon start crying. When rocking or other quick methods fail, Bakki pull up the bag. He handed Kolivan a bottle fill with some kind of liquid, white and unclear. Whatever it was, the cub chug the bottle empty before falling back to sleep.

At least, not before fussing and needing to be burp. Yes, he still could do it years later, but the spit up isn't a fond memory bar repeating. Nor were Bakki's quiet chuckles. Thankfully Antok didn't dare share his own comments at the sight of the commander cover in baby spit up. The young Blade kept his focus flying them back to HQ.

The other bag held items for the female. Clothing and personal items that must had some meaning to her. One item is a book of some kind. Made with mixture of different types of paper, he flips through it to see a large number of pictures. A lot fill with the female and others of her own species. When a photo of Zandu came up, Kolivan stop for a moment to stare at it. It was Zandu in area of green and colorful organic life. He tower over the female, but held her tight in his arms, both with wide, matching smiles on their faces.

He would have to look at it later. When it wasn't so painful and he isn't worrying over a new cub.

"What're you going to do?" asked Bakki as Antok flew their ship into the docking gate.

There's no need ask what he had met by that. Kolivan knew exactly what his friend is meaning. He didn't even bother to look up from the little cub in his arms. He held his hand above the cub and allow the little hands to grab a hold of a finger. His grandson than took to pulling it to his mouth. Like any little cub, he took to gumming at it, attempting to bite. Playing with him, Kolivan knew that a decision needs to be made.

The logical answer would be allowing one of the young families to adopt the cub. He wouldn't have time to proper to look after him. One of them would have more time to care for his grandson the right way. He was far too busy with his leadership of the Blade to care for a young cub. They would give the cub all the love and attention he would need. No doubt Kolivan would be allow to visit the young cub from time to time.

But he would miss all those precious moments, again.

"I'll have to see about setting up Zandu's old room," said Kolivan. "I think Matyha saved his cub things for the future, for this moment."

Not for this outcome. If anything, Zandu should have been alive to show off his own cub to everyone. It should have been a time for joy, not of sorrow. But he couldn't change the strings of fate as the docking process became complete.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Kolivan look up at Bakki at his side. His old friend gave him a smile along with a pat of understanding and support. "I guess that was going to be your answers."

"Than why ask?"

"Just wanted to make sure I didn't have to whack some sense into that thick skull of your's," laugh Bakki. He continue to chuckle while leaning to get a closer look at the cub. "He's kind of small, don't you think?"

"Must be from his mother's side," said Kolivan, taken to standing up as they made their way out of the ship. Antok could take to finishing securing the ship into the dock. He had more pressing issues to deal with at the moment than parking the ship.

"What are you going to call him?"

"Hm?"

"Your grandson? Cannot call him cub forever," said Bakki as the two of them walk down the hallway.

No, he couldn't keep calling him 'cub' forever. He look down at the the little one took to snuggling deep into the Kolivan and the blanket. What name did Zandu decide on calling him? Was it a traditional name? A name from his mate's homeworld? A new creation of both?

The memory of last thing Zandu had ask him to do flash in his mind. He would only be able to fulfilled half of that promise. But it would be a task he would put his whole body into making sure nothing will happen to…

' _Take care of Ke-eala and my lil_ Hunk _.'_

"Hunk."

"Huh?"

"Zandu called him his little Hunk," said Kolivan, pushing a strain of hair away the cub's face. "Maybe that's a local name from his mother's home world."

"Hunk? What a strange name," said Bakki. "But sounds cute though I don't think this cub is going to grow up to be a big as his Pa or Grandpa here?"

"Grandpa?"

"What? You need a name too? I get called Baba by my grandcubs all the time so you need one too. I ain't going to be the only geezer around HQ," said Bakki with a shrug.

"We aren't old."

"Ha! You keep telling yourself that."

Pouting wouldn't be fitting for the leader of the Blade, as much as Kolivan wants too at this point. No, he kept his face straight as Bakki took to laughing at him in all good fun.

"Have Ah miss somethin'?" ask a gruff voice from behind

The two look up to see a shorter Blade coming from behind as they all enter into the medical bay. Dress in longer robes of the traditional Blade uniform and a hood covering the top of their head. Only half of his face visible as a breathing apparatus cover his lower half. His eyes track the other two Blades, green iris flashing displeasure.

It's those eyes that prove the impurity of his blood, a half breed.

"Nothing Tyron," said Kolivan, with a wave of his free hand. "Do you have a moment?"

The Blade exchange a look between the two before shaking their head. Pulling down the hood to expose larger than normal Galra ears that stood up straight in the air. With the hood down, he took off the apparatus to reveal a large muzzle which was proof of his Davdabhau heritage.

"Ah guess ya want meh to check out the cub," he said, pointing to the bundle in Kolivan's arms.

"How did you know about-?"

"Everyone's talkin' about it," said Tyron with a wave of his hand, a large bushy tail swiping behind. "Go and sit on the bench and let's get this over with."

"Have fun," said Bakki, waving his hand as he took to slowly making his way out of the medical bay. "I'll go and take care of-"

"Yes, and thank you," said Kolivan, taking a seat while trying to make sure the cub didn't squirm out of his hands. Dealing with the recovery of the remains of Zandu's ship and the last rites for him and his mate were both important. Both were in need of his attention. But he needs to be here for Hunk.

If there's anyone that Kolivan could trust to handle the recovery, it would be Bakki.

"This yer grandson?" ask Tyron, holding up and scanner and allowing the red light to move over the cub. Hunk squirm more in Kolivan's lap, whining and trying to block the light from his eyes.

"Yes, this is Zandu's cub with a female from the planet I assume he had crashed on," he said.

"Hmmm, can tell with this thin fur and looks like he goin' to have some hair for sure," said Tyron. He pulling back the scanner and move to ruffle the little fluff of black hair on top of the cub's head. Hunk whimper as he try to move out of the doctor's reach but was held in place.

"I don'adat know her species though, so I'm not sure what Hunk will face as he grows up."

"Well, ya know our Galra DNA is one of the most resilient. in the universe. Half breeds hadn't face much medical issues compare to those superior pure bloods," snorts Tyron. He move to touch Hunk's ears and run the scanner inside of them. "Small but chubby."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just sayin' his size isn't typical for Galra cubs but seems to be hefty. Need to weight him to get an idea, might need to control what ya feed him."

"What! There's nothing wrong with his weight," said Kolivan, hugging Hunk closer to him which only startle the cub.

"I ain't sayin' there is," explain Tyron, waving his hand. "But maybe the local food that his ma been feedin' him cause some extra weight gain. Need to check his teeth once they grow in. Ya feed him anything'?"

"There's a bag fill with some items. I fed him this bottle from inside of it."

Grabbing the bag, Tyron reach in and pull out another one of the bottles that's still fill up with the liquid. Unscrewing it, the medical Blade brought up to his muzzles to give it a sniff before taking a swig.

"Tastes like fake Kaltenectar, kind of chalky," he said, lapping at his chops

"Kalenectar? You mean that liquid from those Kalteneckers that Terra store sells?" asked Kolivan. He hadn't been to the Unilu Space Mall for a few cycles, but he knew that tacky store. He had seen the trash the younger Blades had brought back from visits on their off time.

"Its pretty tasty and a lot of good stuff in it," said Tyron, shrugging his shoulder while pulling out more items from the bag. Looking at bottles and containers, he took to tasting anything that look edible. Hunk didn't seem to like someone else eating what was for him. He took to reaching out and gurgle for his food.

"Most of this is some kind of organic mush, easy for him to eat," said Tyron. "We should see if that Terra shop carries any of this. Maybe even get some Kalenectar too. Ah'll get Ulza on that."

"Doesn't your trainee have more important things to do than run errands."

"What's the point in havin' one if Ah can't make him do the stuff Ah don't want to do," said Tyron. Walking over to the computer, he took to typing as symbols and charts appear on screen. Kolivan couldn't understand what they all met but Tyron did. All he did was nod and hum along as he read what the screens put up.

"Everythin' looks good but he hadn't his shots yet so hold the lil cub tight."

"Shots?"

"Ya know, vaccines. All the cubs his age already them so he needs to catch up." the doc laugh. This isn't a laughing matter as he held up the needle and the mere sight cause both Hunk and Kolivan to cower at the sight.

Ancestors, he didn't like where this is going.

And he didn't. It had been years since he been around cubs so he forgotten how loud they could howl. Hunk grip tight onto him while screaming in horror as Tyron step closer with the needle in hand. The cud took to digging himself deep into Kolivan in an attempt to escape but failing.

"It's going to be ok, little one," whisper Kolivan, attempting to trying to calm the cub down. He held on tight and took to rocking to calm him down. Didn't work and Hunk cry louder as Tyron took a hold of his arm and injected the first vaccine.

Which only had Hunk screaming louder.

"What a set of lungs," said Tyron, not phase as he pull out another needle.

Kolivan wish this would be over already. His heart is being rip out of his chest. He wishs nothing more than to rip Hunk away and stop whatever is causing his grandson pain. But he knew that Hunk needs his shots, that he needs this.

Still wants to slug Tyron for causing this.

"And that's the last one," said Tyron, putting down the final needle.

"Finally," sighs Kolivan, rubbing Hunk's back, trying to calm the cub down. At least he isn't crying as loud anymore, but he still whimpering and the remains of the tears stream down his face. Maybe there is something in the bag that would help soothe the cub. "Hand me that bag."

Tyron didn't question him as he toss it over. Kolivan caught it before digging into it once more. There isn't much left as the doctor took all Hunk's food and bottles. There's some clothing and some kind of strange wrappings before he pull out some kind of stuff purple toy. Holding it up, it look like a doll made to look like a Galran in a Blade uniform. Clearly it was handmade with love.

"Bah bah."

Looking down at Hunk, the cub took to pulling away from hiding in his chest and reaching out for the toy. Kolivan let him have it and please with the giggles and gummy smile on Hunk's face. The young half-breed cub quite happy to hug and gnaw on the toy.

"Ah want ya to keep an eye on him. If he suddenly gets a fever or sick bring him back. Some cubs have bad reactions to the shots," explain Tyron, typing away at his computer. "Ah'll let ya know when Ulza gets more chow for yer grandson."

"Thank you," said Kolivan. Hosing Hunk in his arms to make him more secure, he turn to make their way to his quarters. A whole list of things he needs to do form in his head. He needs to transform his office that use to be Zandu's old room into a new nursery. Double check to see if Zandu's old cub things were in storage.

Than there's the last rites.

No, he couldn't focus on that, not yet.

Before those grim thoughts overcome his mind, something darker over came his senses.

"By the Rift! What's that smell!"

"Ah think someone needs to remember how to change a cub nappy."

…Ancestors help him.


	3. For Forging Future Blades

**Chapter Three: For Forging the Future Blades**

"Come on, stop moving and let me wash you up."

Hunk continue to squirm in Kolivan's hands as he tried to escape the wash cloth. Still cover in his lunch, he didn't know how one little cub could cause such a mess. But he did, all over his face, his clothes, his chair and even the walls and floor. That he would have to clean up later since they were already late as it was. Sighing, he still needs to get himself ready as well.

The last cycle had been nothing but a drain on Kolivan not only physical but emotional too. It had been ages since he been last around a cub for a long period of time. He found a cradle and other small cub items in storage that were helpful and took the better part of his time to set up. Trying to set up the cradle, Hunk took to distracting himself with toys and games. The storage was fill with them and the same with the bag Hunk's mother had brought with her. While Hunk is distract, Kolivan took to rebuild Zanbu's old cradle, cursing under his breath.

Why did they have to make these things so difficult?

But he did it and all set up in his soon to be former office. him would have to clear it all out later but for now it will do. So, all he needs to do was settle Hunk down to sleep for the night. Again, easier said than done. The little cub barely slept through out the night as he kept crying. Kolivan couldn't figure out why. He tried rocking the cub, feeding, changing and any sorts of toys he had to help settle him back to sleep.

It wasn't until the early ticks in the morning that he found some kind of digital recorder in the bag. It was small, barely didn't notice it but he pull it out. Pressing a single button, the screen came to light. Touching it, he stares at the unfamiliar words in front of him. They were like the writing in the picture book so it had to be Hunk's mother's local language. Pressing one of the many words, Kolivan was surprise by the low singing voice and music coming from it. Hunk didn't seem to be as he seem to calm down, stop kicking his blankets and squirming about.

"You like this?" asked Kolivan, as if excepting some kind of answer from Hunk. There was none as the cub's eyes took to drooping and let out a yawn. Finally, Hunk drifted off to sleep. Kolivan thank the ancestors for as he crawl away for a few ticks of shut eye himself.

But morning came too soon.

Once the last of the food remove, Kolivan change Hunk out of his dirty clothes into a clean, much nicer tunic. He had to dig out some of Zandu's old cub clothes and found some suitable for him for the last rites. Difficult for a wiggling cub into them but he won with the results being a pouting, but a clean cub.

"I know you don't like it, but its only for a little while," said he explain, placing Hunk in the middle of his toys.

The cub seems to be satisfied as he took to picking up his stuffed Blade toy and took to bopping it around. Kolivan sigh as he ducks away to get himself ready. He wouldn't need anything special, only his blade and a clean set of armor and robes.

And would need a moment to gather himself. Stepping into his room and making sure to leave the door open, Kolivan took a breath. Picking up his blade, he caught the few photos he kept in his room in his vision. The photos all had Zandu in them. His first birthday, face cover in cake. Another of him with a few of his friends back in schooling days. Than there is the one that stood out, one that held not only Zandu but Matyha. Picking it up, Kolivan trace their faces, longingly . Both smiling wide for the viewer and brought back memories of better times.

Times he couldn't get back again.

"Matyha, I wish you were here right now," sigh Kolivan. "You would know what to do."

There wasn't an answer. There would never be one. There would only be the memories he held and he could only guess what she would say. Mostly \, she would whack him and call him an idiot. She would than take Hunk into her arms and go off to spoil him rotten.

"Kolivan! You here!"

At the sound of Bakki's voice, he put down the photo. No more drifting off like that. He needs to be focus on what's ahead for him. With one last glance at the photos, Kolivan walk back into the living area. There stood with Hunk in his arms and making faces at the cub, who happily giggle away. That is until Hunk grab at the side of his face and took to pulling on the elder Blade's facial fur.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch."

"Hunk, let go," said Kolivan, rushing up and grab the giggling cub away from Bakki. After a few painful yaks, the cub is back safely in his grandpa's arms. He distract Hunk with his toy while his friend rubs his sore face. "Sorry about that."

"No problem, Kolivan. I should have know that would happen. My grandcubs done it all the time when they were at that age," laugh Bakki. The laughter dies off quickly as the somber mood between the two of them gave way. "You ready?"

"I need to be," said Kolivan, biting back his own emotions. Time for it would come later in private. Mourning would be done in the safety of his own bedroom. No, he needs to get through the last rites if not for himself, but for Hunk. The weight of the cub in his arms set this purpose into stone cold.

"Fine," said Bakki, pulling his hood over his head. Kolivan follow suit as their mask were brought online. "I still can handle any extra duties if you need me too."

"You've done enough, Bakki. I cannot tell you enough how much it means to me for what you have done for Zandu."

"You're my friend, Kolivan, my brother in the Blade. You have my support for as long as I draw a breath," said Bakki, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I know, and you to me," said Kolivan, returning the gesture. "Know I will return your kindness one day."

"You raise your grandcub into the same kind of Blade Zandu became, that'll be enough for me."

Lowering their hands, both took to their leave of Kolivan's quarters and move down the hallway. Along the way, the voices of the Blades and noises of the day gave way to silences as the trio move to their destination. Anyone they pass step to the side and rose a fist to their chests as a sign of respect. It's a touching gesture and he could feel the warmth of the compassion that his fellow Blades gave them. Not only for himself, but for Zandu's memory and for Hunk as well.

He would grow up without his father, but he would grow up with knowing all about him.

Their journey had them taking so many turns down the hallways of the Blade's base, they finally arrive. They stood in front of a set of large, ornate doors. Bakki reach over to the panel next to the doors and lay his paw on it. They swish and allow the two Blades and cub to enter inside. What awaits them, Kolivan hitch a breath at the sight.

It's lead them into large room. There's no windows that would show them the endless expansive of space or any other exits. The only things in the dark room were the two raised tables. A Blade stood between them, wearing more opulence armor than a normal Blade would wear. The only ones to wear such items would be the Blade's clerics. Taking a breath, Kolivan walk forward while Bakki step back and allow the commander to take the lead. Hunk sat quietly in his arms, gumming on his toy until they came close to the tables. At the sight of what lay on them, he forgotten all about his toy and took to reaching out for them.

"Ma! Gah!"

Kolivan kept tight onto Hunk as the cub try to reach out for his parents, or in reality reaching out for their bodies. Bakki kept to his word and brought Zandu and his mate home. It's sometimes impossible to bring home Blades that fell in the line of duty for last riles and final good byes. In cases like that, personal items were use in place of bodies. It could be photos, articles of clothing or items that held some kind of important meaning. It was important in the matter of closure for those love ones the fallen Blades had left behind.

But to get those Blades brought back, they could do late rites the proper way. The way their ancestors have done for thousands of years.

The bodies were clean and dress in robes of white. They dress Hunk's mother in the smallest set of robes they had, though they still seem to swallow her up. All the blood wash away and what cuts and injures their bodies had sustain were stitch up or seal. Standing over them, Kolivan swore that Zanbu look like he could be sleeping for a tick.

If not for the scar across his neck.

And than the memories of their final moments.

"Are you ready?"

Looking away from his son to the Blade cleric, Kolivan nod his head while trying to keep Hunk in his arms. The cub continue to whimper, attempting to crawl out to get to his parents.

"Ma! Ma! Gah!"

The cleric between the two tables gave a nod before starting the rites. He took to raising his hands before speaking, "We of the Blade of Marmora are like blade we hold. We are sharpen through the flames of our ordeals. We are shape by the weights of our journey through life. Like every piece of metal, there is a moment where we break and fall for our cause."

Kolivan stood there, watching as the cleric move between the two bodies. He pull out a small ceramic jar and place his finger into it. Using that finger, he took to applying the Blade's symbol onto Zandu's forehead before doing the same to his mate. "It's the hope the knowledge we gain through our trails can help our fellow Blades. We hope that the ancestors welcome us when we rejoin the forge. To help them mold future Blades through the experience we all gain."

It is the next part of the last rites Kolivan hates. He grips tight to Hunk as the cub squirm and cry out for his parents. The cleric stood back from the tables as fire burst out from under them. He watch as the two tables lower themselves into the flames, to become one with the forge. Maybe Matyha is there on the other side, ready to greet Zandu and the female he chose for a mate.

Watch the two descend in the flames, Hunk takes to screaming at this point. Kolivan held him as the cub continue to scream, crying tears and trying to reach out for his parents. What once were a source a comfort for him, he couldn't have that feeling ever again. Holding tight, he moves to turn Hunk's head away while he rub his back. The cub continues to scream into Kolivan's neck, bawling loud and hard. Kolivan wish he could do the same as the flames lick their bodies.

The smell of burnt hair and fur hit his nose as he continue to watch. Their clothes burning away to ash, their skin start to blister under the intense heat.

When the floor access close, sealing the bodies in the fires that Kolivan release the breath he didn't even know he held .

"Knowledge or death," the three of them said, almost unhearable over the shrieking cub.

With the rites done, Kolivan took his leave of the room fast than he would have like. Maybe his own personal feelings lead him away. Maybe it's could be trying to take Hunk away from whatever is causing the cub pain. Either way, he left with Bakki trailing after him.

"I swear that never get easier."

"It isn't suppose to be," he said. Hunk continue to sob, even as Kolivan attempt to rock the cub. It didn't seem to help much as he continue cry, waving his stuff toy around in the air. "Come on Hunk. It's all over now."

" Maybe he needs another change," said Bakki, pulling down his hood and disengaging his mask.

"I doubt it," said Kolivan. Holding Hunk in one arm, he pulls down his own hood and the mask disappear. Hunk look back up at the familiar face and as least his cries softy a bit. "Don't worry Hunk, Grandpa is here. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"I knew you would like that one."

"Rift, don't make me toss you out the nearest air lock."

"Come on, lets get you something to eat. I bet you hadn't ate anything this today."

No, he hadn't. In the rush of the events, he forgot to eat something himself. Though, he felt too emotional drain to be much of good company and he still needs to calm Hunk down. The music device is back in his quarters and it might be helpful or maybeone of Hunk's other toys.

"I don't think so, it's best to get back to our quarters."

"Come back to my quarter," suggests Bakki. "We can sit and talk. Cazzi and the grandcubs would love to see you and meet with Hunk."

Shaking his head, Kolivan turn away. It might be a good idea to go with him, accept the hand of friendship and comfort. Bakki was basically an uncle to Zandu, their children were the best of friends. It's tradition after the last rites to be with family and celebrate the life of those lost. They would feast, laugh and cry at the memories they all share. They have done that when Bakki's daughter lose her mate. Done it when Kolivan and Zandu had lost Matyha. It's how it's done, it's tradition.

"I'm sorry, but I'm have some things that need my attention."

Which is true. There's cleaning up his office to make it an room for Hunk. Than there's his Blade duties. There's a back up of mission updates and he needs to sort through the data to plan out their next moves. What planets need their help? What was the Empire planning next? Any recent loses? There's hundred possibilities out there and he needs to put his time and mind on planning their moments. He might have others to help him in such planning, but his was the final say. He made the final decision that had thousands of lives left in his hands.

And now he had another life to think about.

"Fine," said Bakki, clearly making some attempt to hide how disappointed he was. "I'll head out to check in my unit's Blades and inform Cazzi. She's going to be very upset with you for not coming."

"Nothing I hadn't handle with before."

Which is true. Waving his farewell, Kolivan turn around to head back to his quarters. Carefully , he rocks and speak softly to the whimpering cub in his arms. He gave promises that everything will be ok, that he would make sure nothing would make him cry again.


End file.
